


Christmas Lights

by JackHarknessLover



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackHarknessLover/pseuds/JackHarknessLover
Summary: Ianto treats the team to a festive surprise.





	

Ianto looked up at the clock on the wall with anticipation. It was almost 7.00am and he had been up all night preparing something that he hoped would be very special and the only person who knew about it was Jack. 

At first Ianto had wanted to tell no one about what he was planning but since Jack practically lived at the Hub it was kind of hard for Jack to not notice all the mess that he had started to make. 

It was the morning of Christmas Eve and Ianto was sure that everyone would be arriving to work with their grumpy faces on, so he had cooked up a plan that was proven to change a frown to a smile or so he hoped. He was sure it would work on Gwen but who knew about Owen?

Owen had been grumpy and out of sorts all week claiming that the festive spirits were getting him down so of course as soon as Owen had said that Ianto knew it was his duty to go all out when it came to bringing the Christmas cheer. 

He had attempted to play Christmas songs 24/7 but when Jack realised that the songs would never stop he took a gun to the radio player and shot it dead never to play another song again. That had been a truly sad day Ianto thought. He had loved that radio and it would be sorely missed. 

Now though was Ianto’s time to serve up some kind of revenge (always keeping in line with the holidays). Ianto had spent all night decorating the Hub in all the Christmas lights and tinsel he could find. He was pretty sure he had brought Cardiff’s entire supply of Christmas decorations but he didn’t mind. It would be worth it to see the look on their faces as they walked through the door. 

There was a Christmas tree in the boardroom, in Jack’s’ office and pretty much any other room he could think of. Tinsel and lights hung from any place that was in reach. The room that had the most light’s in it was Owen’s autopsy room. Owen had been the one complaining about Christmas the most so only for him did he go all out. Owen would say he hated him for it but secretly Ianto knew he would love it. 

Ianto only had to wait a few more minutes before the first of his colleagues arrived. Gwen was the first to walk in. At first she walked up to her computer as usual sitting down her bag and settled down to work not noticing that anything was different. It almost killed Ianto with how long it took her to notice but eventually notice she did. 

“Oh my god” Gwen screeched as she touched the tinsel placed around her computer screen and spun her chair around seeing Ianto standing behind her for the first time. She looked up to the boardroom looking at the massive Christmas tree that had sprung up overnight.

She looked back at Ianto again “Did you do all of this?” She asked bewilderment showing on her face. All Ianto did was nod. He was scared that if he opened his mouth he would laugh and if he laughed there was no way he was ever going to be able to stop.   
“Jack’s going to kill you” Gwen said after taking a deep breath of disbelief. 

“It’s not Jack I’m worried about he already knows. It’s Owen that should be scared, go and see what I've done to his autopsy room.” He let out a high pitched giggle and Gwen couldn’t help herself as she found herself doing the same. 

They made their way down to autopsy at a run barely able to contain their childish laughter. Gwen came to a halting stop as she approached the foot of the stairs, Ianto almost crashed into her from behind. For a moment Gwen didn’t say anything but just stood there in silence and then all of a sudden in her Welsh accent she shouted “Owen’s gonna bloody kill you” she spun around, looking at Ianto.

“I know” he said “that’s what is so fun about this whole thing” After a few minutes of Gwen looking around the entire hub appreciating the effort that Ianto had put into it they heard the sound of the metal door opening. Someone had just turned up for work. 

Gwen and Ianto where talking to each other quietly in the boardroom as they heard footsteps. Ianto stood up from one of the chairs and looked out over the expanse of the Hub, from a small corner of the Hub stood Owen and Ianto couldn’t help but laugh as he heard Owen mutter “Fuck” under his breath and saw Owen looking up in total confusion and bafflement at the Christmas lights.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing a little something for the holidays since they are fast approaching.


End file.
